Black Feathers
by Bustebee
Summary: Kyo and the Eight Daitengu get sick. Can Misao help before it is too late? And at what cost?


Romance/Drama/Comical

Rated: M

Black Feathers

I don't own Blackbird, I just wish I did.

Chapter1 Molting

"Ah welcome Lady Misao, please be seated, Master Kyo will be in soon." Said Hoki. "Ok, where did he go anyway?" Asked Misao. "He had a meeting with the pervious, previous head of the clan." He said sounding a little unsure. "About what, is every ok?" Miso asked sounding concerned. "Well it's about his brother, Sojo; the clan is tying to finalize what to do with him. You my lady, master is fighting for them to not proclaim the death penalty upon him, but the clan feels that he deserves it since his actions have almost caused the clan to keep from prospering. In his jealousy he almost killed you the Senka. Of course master Kyo does not wish to kill his own brother. If the clan does chose that he should be killed it will have to be done by Kyo's hand as the head of the clan." With that he turned on his heal and left the room. Misao sat with so many conflicting thoughts in her head, all the problems that Kyo was having were all her fault. If she had never be the cursed Senka then Kyo's life would be less painful. It's all because of her. She was so focused on her thoughts that she didn't even hear Kyo enter the room and stop behind her. Suddenly Misao felt hands on her shoulders. "My, my, so tense, I know just the perfect thing to take away all that stress." Whispered Kyo voluptuously as he nibbled on Misao's ear. * Whack* "You horny tengu," Misao shouted "no means no." Taro walked in just in time to see Kyo twitching on the floor. "I brought snacks and dri… whoa, Master Kyo, please don't get blood on the carpet I just steamed it yesterday!" Exclaimed Taro.

**XXX**

Misao and Kyo sat on the back porch observing the triplets as play, Kyo sat looking wounded with an ice pack held to his bleeding nose. Misao tried to ignore him but she could feel his gaze boring into her. "Misao…" Whatever Kyo was going to say was cut short by the shrill cry of Saburo. "Oh sweetie what happened?" asked Misao. "He feel and hit his head on that rock my Lady." Said Jiro. "Kyo give me your icepack," Misao demanded as she brought Saburo onto the porch, and Taro bring me some more ice please." "Hey I am the one in need of the icepack right now after you viciously attacked me!" Shouted Kyo pitifully. "Oh Kyo shut up, you heal faster than they do and I didn't attack you, I was just illustrating that no means no." With a humph and a roll of his eyes Kyo obeyed. "My Lady, it hurts badly!" Saburo faintly whined. "Here, let me kiss it and make it better. Mwahh, now how does that feel?" Sid Misao. "Oh much better my Lady. I think I can go play now!" he replied. "Stupid little twerp, getting more sympathy than me." Kyo muttered under his breath. "Hush up now Kyo, it's not his fault he is cuter than you are!" She teased and stuck out her tongue. "Do that again and your tongue is mine." Said Kyo mischievously. Misao did it again. Kyo pounced; pushing h is lips against hers, as she gasped for air Kyo said in a deep growl, "I warned you." "But, wait… I…wa… Kyo the triplets," Misao stuttered. "I sent them away." Misao looked up and sure enough they were no where to be seen. Wow, she thought talk about being to steps ahead. "But we're outside… and this is bad." She tried to justify in vain. Kyo sighed, and picked her up. "Where are… where are we going?" Misao said, sounding a little unsure. The corners of Kyo's mouth came up in a playful smile. Before she knew it she was on his bed. His lips were every where at once, on here lips on her neck, lightly biting her, slowly consuming her. Overwhelmed and in the heat of the moment Misao reached for the string to undo Kyo's kimono when she found her hands pinned above her head. "No Misao, not now, not like this. When we do make love I want it to be special, I want you to really want me, not just be caught up in hormones. I love you, one day when the time is right though I will make you mine." Then there was a knock at the door. Buzzen stuck his head in, "Master Kyo there's a package here for you. The box was wrapped in delicate cream colored paper, with a black bow on top. No return address or any indication of who it was from, it just simply said 'To the Master of the house'. "Open it!" exclaimed Sabura. Like a child on Christmas day Kyo tore at the paper and ripped open the box. "Wow, it is an excellent year of homemade liquor. Shall we have some Misao?" Kyo asked with a raised eyebrow. *Smack* "No, remember, I become a kissing demon!" Misao yelled. "Fine then, the others and I shall share it." Kyo said indignantly. "Yay!" yelled the triplets in unison. "Not you guys." Buzzen laughed. "Yeah, off to bed with you!" Commanded Kyo. With a sad look on their faces they left the room. "Don't worry I will bring you a special cake tomorrow!" Misao promised. As she turned to go home the Kyo and the others were already tossing back their first shot of many.

**XXX**

"Hello," Misao called "is anyone here?" She stood outside of Kyo's house waiting for an answer. Suddenly she heard the patter of little feet. "Lady Misao," Jiro gasped "now is not a good time, please My Lady come back another time!" "But wait, what is going on, is someone hurt? Please tell me what is going on?" Jiro sighed "My Lady everyone but me and my brothers has been poisoned. We think that is was the drink they all shared last night." Misao pushed past Jiro and ran toward Kyo's room. He was in full Tengue form, his long black hair a mess about his head, his wings out, dropping and shedding feathers. "Kyo!" She yelled as she rushed toward him. He felt so weak in her arms. His skin pale and clammy. "Kyo, please, speak to me. I love you." She all but cried. Without a word he lifted his hand and cupped her cheek with it, the he kissed her forehead. "Do you need my blood will that help?" "Only if you let him fed on you. You sacrificing your life for his is the only way for him to live. He is doomed to die." A cold voice said from the shadows of the room. The person stepped out into the light.

TBC


End file.
